Fire and Lightning
by xxsnowfallxx
Summary: the brothers have an argument and Ed leaves Al alone during a lightning storm. What will Ed do if Al is trapped in a fire? Read and find out! (swearing)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: the brothers have an argument and Ed leaves Al alone during a lightning storm. What will Ed do if Al is trapped in a fire? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own fma or it's characters

A/N: the time is set were their mom died and all the boys can do is read books. This is far from when they meet their Teacher.

* * *

Chapter 1

Inside the Elric house lived two little boys: Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. Their mother has died a month ago and they are still trying to go on without her.

In the living room, Edward and Alphonse were reading their Alchemy books. Edward got this idea to try and bring their mom back by using Human Transmutation. Alphonse decided to go along with the plan, even though he was nervous. In the Alchemy books, they say that Human Transmutation is a taboo. They should never do it. But they wanted to see their mothers smile again.

They both sit on the couch in front of the fire place reading their books.

It starts to rain.

Alphonse looks up from his book to look out the window. He loved the rain. Whenever it would rain, he and his older brother would go and play outside and then their mother would call them back in, in case they would get a cold.

But, not this time. This time, they have to study these books so they bring back their mom.

After a long moment of looking out the window, he looks at his brother. Who was concentrating really hard on the book, like usual. "Hey Brother?", Al mumbled.

"Hm?", Ed mumbled back, not looking up from his book.

"Can we please take a break and play outside?", Alphonse asked, staring at Ed with his big silver puppy dog eyes. Edward looked at the window and then at Al. Ed shook his head, "No Al. It's raining.", he stated plainly. The short, blonde headed kid went back to reading his book.

Alphonse sighed and went back to reading his own book. Except, he wasn't reading. His mind started to wander off.

_If dad had come back, maybe none of this wouldn't have happened… Maybe mom wouldn't have died. Why did dad leave anyway?_

Alphonse sighed and mumbled to himself, "I wish dad was here…".

Edward slammed his book. Alphonse jumped at that. He looked at his older brother worriedly.

Gold eyes glared at the small brunette haired boy. "Don't you even DARE start this shit again Al! Mom is dead because of him!", Ed yelled. "But, if dad were here, maybe things would be better?", Al mumbled. "Ha!", Ed snorted, "And how the hell would he do that?! He's not even here Al! –sigh- I've had enough of this! I don't want you to talk about him EVER again!", Edward ordered.

Alphonse tried to defend himself, "You can't tell me what to do!". Edward stood on the couch to look like he was taller than Al. "Oh yes I can! I'm your older brother! I'M the one that's going to be taking care of you! I'm not going to have that bastard of a father take care of you!", the blonde demanded.

"Who said I need to be taken care of!?", asked Al, glaring up at his older brother. "I did!", Ed said proudly lifting his chin up. Alphonse narrowed his silver eyes, "Well maybe I don't want YOU to take care of me!", he yelled back. Edward looked shocked. After the shock went away, a new flame engulfed his eyes. Alphonse knew things were going to get bad.

"I am the only family you have left Alphonse! And your stuck with me whether you like it or not!", Ed shouted clenching his fists, the flame showing in his eyes.

"Well, maybe I don't WANT you!", Al started to shout as thunder came. The flame grew large in Ed's eyes. Al knew that he wouldn't win this fight.

"Well too fucking bad! Moms dead and dad left us! So your stuck with me!", Ed yelled. Al has had it.

The thunder started to explode more.

"I wish dad were here instead of you!", Alphonse shouted as lightning danced across the sky. Tears forming in his eyes.

The flame suddenly vanished from the blondes eyes. Ed lowered his head to where his long bangs covered his eyes. "Fine then.", he mumbled. Ed jumped off the couch and went toward the closet by the door.

Alphonse's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. He turned his head around just in time to see Ed put his coat on and opened the front door. Edward stopped and turned his head to the side to just barely look at Al, who was in shock. "You can wait for the bastard as long as you like here.", Ed mumbled. Alphonse stared at him, not believing what his older brother is saying.

Edward walked outside and slammed the door behind him. Leaving his shocked little brother all alone in their house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alphonse stared blankly at the front door. He was still sitting on the couch with his book on the floor.

He couldn't believe what had happened.

Thunder shouted loudly over the house making it shake a little. Alphonse jumped. He was scared of thunder storms. And he hated being left alone.

He tried to calm himself by trying to concentrate on his book again.

He should have kept reading instead of daydreaming like that. He shouldn't have even said anything about his father. He knew that Ed always gets angry when they talk about him. But Alphonse sometimes can't help himself. He still doesn't exactly know why the man left in the first place.

Al replays the argument he had with his older brother in his head.

He wished he could reverse everything. He wished that he could erase the argument. But he can't. And now he lost his brother. His only family.

Lightning flashed through the window. Al flinched.

_Maybe I should just take a nap,_ he thought.

He layed down on the couch. He stuffed his face in a pillow where it only showed his eyes. Except his brown bangs fell over them as he drifted off into sleep.

Edward stomped over to the Rockbell's house. He didn't even bother to knock. He just pushed the door opened and walked right in.

"Edward?", a raspy voice asked.

Ed looked forward. Water drifted down from his wet bangs stinging his eyes. He whipped the water away from his eyes and looked at who called his name.

Old lady Pinako. Looking at him with a concern look. She walked over to him with her pipe in her mouth. "Why you wandering around outside in this weather shrimp?", she asked as the pipe moved as she spoke. "Can it old hag, I'm not in the moon.", Ed grumbled as he took off his coat and flung his boots off in the corner by the door.

The small woman sighed, "Did you two have a fight?", she asked. Ed snorted, "Good guess.". The blonde kid shook his head as drops of water splatter around the floor from his hair.

A silver wrench flew across the room and hit Ed's head. He fell over. "Don't get the floor wet idiot!", a blonde girl with a ponytail shouted at Ed. "Damn it Winry! I have a headache already! I don't need you to make it worse!", Ed growled as he rubbed his head and stood up.

"Is that why your in a bad mood?", Pinako asked as she lifted an eye brow.

"Not even close.", Ed grumbled as he walked over to their table and sat down in it.

Winry grabbed a towel for him and threw it to him. Ed caught it and dried off his head. "Well?", she asked as he put her hands on her hips, "What did you guys argue about now?". Edward gave her a disgusted look. She glared back at him, holding the wrench in her hand. The blonde boy sighed.

"We had a fight about dad.", he told them. He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. His golden eyes close as he waited to be lectured about how stupid he and his brother are. But everything was silent. Ed opened one of his eyes and looked at Winry who had her head down.

"Winry?", Ed asked, being cautious, in case she decides to throw a wrench at him again.

"You guys are lonely aren't you?", she asked him. The blonde looked shocked for a moment. Then he got defiant. "No we're not! We have each other!", he states. "Then why aren't you with your little brother right now?", Pinako asked, holding her pipe in her hand.

Edward glared at her for a moment and looked away. "I just need to be away from him right now.", he said.

Pinako snorted. She walked over to the window in the kitchen.

"Ed.", said Winry. Edward looked at Winry who looked sad. "What really happened?", she asked. Ed sighed and told them everything.

Winry and Pinako looked shocked. Ed had his head down as he explained everything. Winry looked like she was about to cry. Pinako looked at him in disbelief.

Lightning flashed through the window and thunder boomed over them. Winry screamed and Ed jumped. Pinako looked out the window. The rain padded against the glass.

"Th-that was really loud…", Winry whimpered. "-snort- Baby!", teased Ed. "Am not!", she barked at him.

"Oh no!", Pinako gasped. Ed and Winry both looked at her. Fear filled her eyes as she looked over at Ed. "What?", he asked. He has a bad feeling. "What is it Granny?", he started to get worried. Pinako was speechless as she looked out the window once more.

Edward didn't bother to ask again and ran out the door. "Ed!", Winry shouted and chased after him.

They both looked around to see what Pinako was looking at.

Winry screamed.

Edward turned around to see what she sees.

He gasped and fell silent.

On top of the hill is Ed's house. Orange flame engulfed the house. All the windows are broken. The flame replaced the glass. Only the tree with the swing remained untouched. For now.

"AAAAAALLLLL!", Edward shouted and started to run toward the burning house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The small brunette boy was asleep on the couch. He was unaware of the fire around him.

The fire is burning everything in sight.

Alphonse breathed in some smoke and started coughing. His silver eyes darts open. His eyes widen in fear as he sees the fire surrounding him.

He tries to scream, but the smoke catches in his throat.

He jumps off the couch and tries running to the door. There's a small flame blocking the door. Just small enough so he could jump over it. But, a pole fell from the ceiling and landed in front of him with a bang! It just barely missed him.

The brunette jumped back and fell on his butt in surprise.

His eyes widen in fear at almost being killed. He opens his mouth to scream, but the smoke was still caught in his throat.

There is a back door farther behind him. He jumps up and dashes into the hallway. Only, the hallway door was blocked with fire.

Alphonse gasped. He started coughing fiercely from the smoked air. _I'm not going to have much time to get out of here with the smoke in my throat, _he thought.

He turned around and saw that their couch, where he sat earlier, was engulfed by flame.

He thought about jumping out of the kitchen window, but the counters were on fire as well. Everywhere he looked, everything was on fire. The only safe point is to stay where he was, for now…

He was so scared he was shaking.

He dropped to his knees and started crying.

But that was a bad idea.

Another pole fell half off the ceiling making a cracking noise. Al heard the noise and looked up. The pole fell off and landed on top of Alphonse flat on his back. Al layed on his stomach on the ground. He kept wincing in pain and had his eyes closed. "B-brother…..", he mumbled as tears poured out on his cheeks.

Edward was running toward his house when Winry grabbed him by his shirt. "Let go of me!", he shouted at her face. "No! You'll get burned!", she shouted back just as much. The blond started to flail his arms around to make her lose her grip. But that didn't work. He figured that she had a good grip cause of holding her wrench all the time.

They both jumped as they heard sirens come their way. They turned their heads.

Winry still held onto him as they both saw a couple cops, firemen, and two people dressed in blue come running toward them.

Their eyes widened when they realized who the people in blue were. They were the 'dogs of the military', so Pinako says.

A man with short black hair and black eyes padded up to them, followed by a blond lady.

The man stopped in front of the children and looked down at them, "Whose house is this?", he demanded. Edward pointed at himself and Winry pointed at him. Both their mouths were opened as they stared at the man in awe and confusion. "Was there anyone inside this house?", he demanded once more. Edward flinched and quickly looked back at the house as he remembered his little brother. Winry realized she lost her grip when she was staring at the man.

Edward realized this and made a dash for the burning house.

"Edward!", "Kid!", Winry and the black haired man shouted after him. He ignored them of course.

The blonds eyes were filled with fear as he thought about what could've happened to his little brother, whom he had left alone.

The kid jumped over the small fire from the door and landed inside his burning house. He started coughing right away from the smoke. "A-alphonse!", he shouted. The only answer he got was the crackling of the flames.

He walked a little farther too where the living room was. That was the last place he remembered seeing Al.

He coughed again, "Alphonse!", he shouted even louder. There was a quiet coughing sound coming towards the hallway.

Edward made a dash over to the hallway entrance. He gasped as he saw the giant beam on top of his little brother. Al's eyes were closed tight. "Alphonse!", he shouted. He was so relieved.

Hearing his name, Al opened his eyes a crack. He moved his up just enough to see a flash of gold in front of him, crouched down. He opened his mouth to say something, but smoke got caught inside and he started coughing again.

"Hold on Alphonse! I'll get you out! I promise!", the blond said. The boy looked around franticly for an idea. Everything was burned. There was nothing he could use to lift up the beam from the brunette boy.

As if a miracle, the black haired man in blue came marching toward the blond. He made a wide grain at the very angry man. "Are you a fucking idiot!?", the raven haired man yelled. Edward didn't even flinch, "Help my little brother!", he demanded with a shout and pointed to his brother.

The man looked to where the kid was pointing to. He flinched at the sight the little boy was in. His black eyes looked at the ceiling. _The ceiling is going to fall on all of us if we don't get out of here,_ he thought. He looked down at the kid on the floor,_ but if we don't help this kid, this blond kid wont be able to take it very well._

He made up his mind. He grabbed one end of the pole, "Grab the other end now!". The blond didn't need to be told twice. They both lifted the beam together. Although the man had to lift more weight since he was stronger than the kid.

They heard the brunette wince when they lifted the beam up. "Grab your brother now!", the black haired man ordered. The blond nodded and carefully let the beam go. The man used all of his strength to hold the beam and not let it fall on the brunette boy.

Edward quickly grabbed his little brothers arms and started dragging him out from under the pole. Al squealed in pain. Edward ignored it and sat his brother on his knees so himself can turn around and put Al on his back. (like a piggyback ride) Alphonse's arm dangled over Ed's shoulders as Al's eyes shut again.

The man in blue dropped the beam with a thud.

He grabbed the blond kids shoulder sleeve and dragged the boys out of the burning house.

Once they got out, the house collapsed.

The man in blue sighed with relief. The blond kid fell on his knees and grabbed his little brother to look at him.

"Al?", Edward managed to squeak.

"Sir?", the blond woman in blue asked the man with black hair. "We managed to get the little kids brother out of the house.", he stated. Edwards brow twitched at the word little but put all of his attention on his brother.

"Sir, that boy needs to go to the hospital.", said the blond lady. The black haired man looked at both boys.

The blond kid was trying to wake his little brother and a blond haired little girl was trying to keep the boy calm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alphonse was laying in a white bed with a white sheet on. There were white walls all around him. At first he thought he was dead with all the whiteness. But then he realized he was in the hospital from seeing the wires and machines in one corner of the room.

None of the machine was connected to him. So he thought there was nothing seriously wrong with him.

He tried to sit up in the bed. He winced as his back was in pain. He put one of his hands on his back. There were bandages wrapped around his back. It tied up to his stomach. He figured there was scars and burns on his back. He looked down sadly. He's glad that his brother wasn't in the house when that happened.

He started looking around the room. _Where is Brother?_

And at that, the small blond boy walked into the room. "Al! Your awake!", he chimmed and ran to his little brother.

Alphonse smiled as his older brother started to hug him.

Then Al winced from the pain in his back. Edward quickly let go and concern filled his eyes.

Al remembered the fight they had before the fire. His head went down to where his bangs covered his eyes. Tears started to form in them.

"Al? Whats wrong?" his big brother asked him.

The brunette grabbed the blond into a tight hug. He didn't care if his back hurt from it. He just didn't want his brother to go again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", he mumbled off repeating the same thing.

Edward was confused on why Al was saying sorry. Then he remembered what Al said to him.

_"__I wish dad were here instead of you!"_

Edward put a hand on his brothers head and rubbed it to soothe him. "Shh. It's ok. I know you didn't mean it.", he said as he remembered Al's expression after he said that.

Al started to sniff as he tried to make his tears go away. Ed lifted his chin up and helped whip away his tears with his hands. "Brother?", Al asked looking at his brothers golden eyes. Ed looked down at his little brothers silver eyes, "Yes Al?". "I love you.", Al said with his cute smile and innocent eyes. "I love you too Al", Ed said with a smile.

Ed and Al layed in the hospital bed for hours.

Winry, Pinako, Lieutenant Colonel, and Lieutenant were wondering was taking so long in Al's room. So they all walked into the room.

Once they walked in, they saw the boys laying in the white bed. Edwards arms hugging protectively around Alphonse. Both sleeping peacefully.

No one bothered to wake the boys since it's a sight they wouldn't get to see for a loooooooooooooong time.

THE END! :D

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! No flames! Reviews plz!


End file.
